The One And Only
by Leyla.Carby4eva.LP
Summary: Carby. Abby ainda é apaixonada por John, mas nem sempre o orgulho deixa as coisas acontecerem. Quando John descobrir, pode ser que aconteça uma segunda chance. [Sem The Show Must Go On, ou seja, ele nunca foi embora. Se passa na 12ª temporada, com Susan!]
1. Tristeza Que Ainda Sinto

**Autora: **Euuu!

**Censura:** NC-17 sei lá, vcs decidem. Mas conterá cenas NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Terminada:** Não

**Capítulos:** Indefinido

**Disclaimer: **ER e seus personagens não pertencem à mim e sim à Warner Channel e etc... Só para diversão, não para fins comerciais. _"Bem que eu queria que o Noah fosse meu, maaaas.. auhahuaa:P"_

-Publicações dessa história só com minha permissão.

-Por favor, mandem reviews. Assim eu vou postando sempre! Sem reviews eu não posto novos capítulos.

**Legenda:** Pensamentos em _Itálico_ - comentários pessoais em _itálico: "c.m..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Começara a nevar, e eu ainda não tinha percebido. Peguei minhas coisas e quando sai do apartamento, vi o chão completamente branco. Lá vai eu novamente pegar um casaco mais quente.  
Larguei minha bolsa no sofá e corri até o guarda roupa. O primeiro casaco que tinha e me vesti rapidamente.  
Na verdade, eu não sabia porque estava com pressa, porque ainda eram 6 da manhã e eu já estava indo pro PS. De repente, veio tudo em minha mente. Passava praticamente todas as noite em claro, sim, ele não saía de minha cabeça. Às vezes eu até dava plantões bem longos, onde eu podia me refugiar e esquecer um pouco da solidão. Tentei de tudo para esquece-lo, foi em vão. À noite, eu me sentava na cama e ainda podia sentir seu cheiro empregnado em meus lençóis como se ele ainda fosse chegar do trabalho e me abraçar ali. Depois de um dia de trabalho estressante, eu gostaria tanto de poder abraçá-lo, sentir seu calor, sentir seu coração batendo forte. Depois eu sempre lembro que ele me deixou, me deixou da pior forma possível. Ele foi a coisa mais importante que aconteceu, a pessoa que tentou, insistiu comigo, que realmente queria me ver melhor. Ele melhorou minha vida, mas agora, não sei quanto tempo aguentarei mais, sem ele aqui.  
Tinha que parar de pensar nessas coisa, pra poder trabalhar direito, pra seguir minha vida.  
Uma lágrima caira de meu rosto, cheia de saudade e de solidão.  
Peguei minha bolsa e saí o mais rápido possível. Ainda eram 6:30, e eu só entrava às 8. Não tinha porque eu estar lá, mais eu precisava estar.  
Cheguei na porta do PS, e lá estavam Neela e Ray, esperando uma ambulância.

R: Heyy Abby! Seu turno não começa às 8?

Eu: É começa...Hi Neela!

N: Ela é dedicada, Ray!

R: Isso foi uma indireta!

E: Fiquem aí! Continuem.

Com um rosto de deboche dos dois "pombinhos", caminhei até a recepção. Passei direto, e só comprimentei o Frank. Tinha alguns médicos lá, pegando fichas, mas só comprimentei Frank. Alguém estava de costas, esse alguém era quem eu não queria encontrar.

John: Heeey, não vai falar bom dia!

Ainda de costas, fechei e abri os olhos rapidamente e olhei pra trás.  
E: Boooom diiiiia! - com um tom um tanto irônico.

Saí ainda de frente pra ele. Aquele olhar, aquela feição, eu não podia esquecer como ele era.  
Eu continuava de frente pra ele, olhando em seus olhos, como eu não fazia a muito tempo.  
Ele percebeu que meus olhos brilhavam e virou seu rosto. Aquele único gesto, pequeno e insignificante, me machucava muito. Ele não tinha idéia de como machucava ver ele me ignorar.  
Mais uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto, dessa vez não consegui esconder.

Susan: Abby? Você por aqui essa hora?

E: Ahh é...eu não...eu não conseguia dormir.

S: Ohh, está tudo bem! Você está...chorando?

E: Não não...ta tudo bem... - limpando os olhos

S: Ok-kay...Vou entregar uns relatórios à Weaver.

Entrei no vestiário, guardei minha bolsa, respirei fundo e resolvi encarar meu turno.  
O PS estava tranqüilo para uma manhã. Só tinha pacientes com dor de barriga ali, febre aqui...nada de muito diferente.  
Fui buscar fichas de pacientes na recepção, quando encontrei Luka.

E: Heey Luka! Hoje aqui está meio parado né!

L: É verdade. - olhando em seu relógio - Seu turno não é só às 8?

E: Aiai, milésima pessoa que me pergunta isso! Resolvi vir mais cedo, não conseguia...dormir. - olhei pros lados

J: Oi gente, a Susan ta cham...

Andei pra longe, não queria olhar pra ele de novo. Era capaz de eu chorar.

J: O que deu nela? Eu ia só falar da reunião com a Susan!

L: Eu aviso!

Luka correu e me alcançou, fomos seguindo lá pra fora.

L: Abby, espera!

E: O que foi

L: Carter tinha vindo pra avisar que vai ter reunião com a Susan...Ta tudo bem?

E: Eu lembrei que...tinha alguns pacientes pra dar alta.

L: A reunião é agora okay! Te espero lá!

E: Okay, já estou indo Terminei meu cigarro - na verdade o joguei fora pela metade, e fui até a recepção, pra tal reunião da Susan.

Parei, todos já estavam reunidos. Cheguei perto do Luka e a Susan já chegara e começara a falar.

S: Hoje, cada residente ficará com um atendente para os mesmos poderem avaliar o trabalho um do outro. Queremos saber se vocês tem algum problema com seus colegas de trabalho. Já preparei a lista e são...

_Quem cairá junto nessa lista? Próximo capítulo vindo..._


	2. As Palavras Podem Machucar

**2**

_"Ahh não, hoje não é meu dia. Só falta eu ficar com..."_ Olhei com uma cara estranha pro Luka, e ele olhou com a mesma feição pra mim.  
S:...Carter e Abby; Luka e...  
Parecia golpe do destino mesmo. A pessoa com quem eu não queria nem ver pintado de ouro, eu vou ter que trabalhar._ "Isso só pode ser coisa da..."_

J: Heeeeeeeey Abby, você está bem! Heeeeyyyy!

E: Sim, sim!...eu me distraí só isso... - olhei pra Susan com cara de "vou te exterminar"

J: Então vamos logo ué! O quadro está bastante cheeeeio hoje!

A: Yeah, você manda! - olhando pros lados Ele olhou em direção aos meus lábios, enquanto eu falava. Eu fiquei toda arrepiada só de ele olhar pra mim. Pra evitar constrangimentos, abaixei minha cabeça e fiquei olhando pro chão.

J: Abby? - se aproximando e levantando meu queixo devagar - Por que você não olha pra mim? Você não comprimenta, o que está havendo? É algo comigo porque se for, eu...

E: NÃO! Pare, eu...John, eu não consigo ficar com você. Olha, esquece ok...Vamos trabalhar.

J: Como eu posso ficar bem se você não quer trabalhar comigo? Pensei que ainda fôssemos amigos, depois de tudo que...

E: Chega, eu não quero mais ouvir. Isso é PASSADO! Não vai se repetir.

J: Então você acha que tudo foi um erro? Ahh então é por isso!

E: Por isso o quê?

J: Você me odeia, pelo que eu fiz e por isso não quer trabalhar comigo!

E: Esse assunto é passado, já falei pra você. Acabou, somos pessoas diferentes. Não tinha como dar certo! Estava condenado desde o começo.

J: Não, não estava. Eu te amei como eu nunca amei outra pessoa, ok. Não faça isso comigo, suas palavras me machucaram agora. Quer saber, vamos trabalhar ok.

E: Agora eu quero falar! - Ele foi caminhando rápido - E as suas palavras SEMPRE me machucam. Todo dia, elas me machucam, seu olhar me machuca. Por isso eu quero distância!

J: Okay, se você quer isso, terá. Hoje é nosso ultimo dia trabalhando juntos okay. Vou falar com Susan.

E: Mais uma vez você tomando conclusões precipitadas e me machucando. Mais eu também acho que é o melhor pra nós dois.

John me olhou com uma cara de desprezo. E aquela situação me dava vontade de contar tudo o que eu sinto e acabar de vez com esse sofrimento. Já fui pegando uma ficha e indo atender pacientes, e ele ia me seguindo, com mais fichas na mão. Parecia que jamais nós tínhamos vivido tudo aquilo; uma amizade ou até mesmo uma conversa. Parecíamos estranhos.

E: Olha essa ficha aqui!

J: Não, já peguei uma!

E: Mais eu quero tratar desse aqui!

J: Esse aqui é mais complicado olha...E eu sou o médico ok?

E: Ahh então é assim, só porque você é o médico, não podemos tratar de uma febre!

J: EU JÁ PEGUEI ESSE, DROGA!  
Todos começaram a olhar pra nós dois.

E: ENTÃO FIQUE AÍ COM SEU PACIENTE "IMPORTANTE" - empurrei com força a ficha contra o peito dele - Não aguento mais!

J: Muito menos eu! Estou indo falar com a Susan!

E: É, FUJA MESMO, COMO VOCÊ SEMPRE FAZ!

Parecíamos crianças brigando por um doce. Pela cara da Susan, com certeza ela fez isso de propósito.  
Fui até o vestiário, pra ver se ela estava lá. Nem sinal dela. Comecei a procurar por toda a emergência_."Que diabo de lugar ela deve estar?"_ E nada dela aparecer. Até que levo um empurrão que me fez cair dentro de um dos leitos que estavam vazios.

XXXXXXXX

_No próximo capítulo as coisas ficam...piores ahahah!_


	3. Trancados

**3**

- Que inferno! Olha por onde an... - olhei pra trás e...não acreditei, só podia ser minha sina mesmo encontrar John mais uma vez, em uma situação ridícula

- Nossa, caaalma! Foi sem querer okay? E eu também levei um empurrão de alguém. - arrumando seu jaleco que havia ficado torto com a "quase-queda"

- Ahhh você nãão! Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? - olhei pra cima com os braços erguidos. Eu devo ter feito muita besteira, ou jogado pedra na cruz mesmo

- Você deve ter feito muita coisa boa pra merecer isto aqui! - apontando pro seu próprio corpo e com um rosto muito sexy. Eu tinha que admitir que eu amava essa parte humorística dele.

A porta se fechou de repente. Paramos de brigar e nos olhamos por segundos.

- Abre essa porta aí, John! - mandei, em um tom preocupado

Ele tentava e tentava, mas estava mesmo trancada. Fui verificar logo em seguida. Ele podia estar só tentando manter eu aqui dentro. Mas...pensando bem, para que ele ia querer eu ali dentro!

- Trancaram por fora, trancaram a gente droga! Ah não! Tenho pacientes pra dar alta, droga! - ele disse passando a mão no cabelo, todo preocupadinho. Ele ficava lindo de qualquer jeito.

- Ahh não é possível. Hoje não é meu dia. - peguei um cigarro no bolso e fui me sentando na maca.

John só me observava. E eu, só imaginava o que passava na cabeça dele pra ficar olhando pra mim. Minha vontade era de preguntar _"Que é meu, nunca viu?" - _mas me segurei.

- Você não vai ajudar a abrir isso aqui não? - ele perguntou, surpreso por eu não me mexer do lugar. Que ele queria? Que eu saísse gritando por aí por socorro!

- Ué, abre você! - retruquei, como se nem tivesse ligando pra situação. Continuei sentada fumando meu cigarro.

- HEEEY, ALGUÉM AÍ ABRE ESSA PORRRTA! - ele deu um grito que o hospital inteiro podia ouvir, mais alguma coisa me dizia que eles não queriam.

Olhei para a pequena janela que tinha na sala e vi vultos. Ouvimos risadas também. Alguém tinha planejado isso.

- Você ouviu isso? Risadas. - apontando pra janela que quase não dava pra ver nada por ela

- Eu tenho a mera impressão de que fizeram isso com a gente de propósito. - só mera? Tenho certeza que fizeram isso pra me provocar, isso sim.

Enquanto eu terminava meu cigarro, John achou uma coisa debaixo da porta. Parecia uma carta.

- Olha isso! Mandaram um bilhete.

Me levantei e fui até ele para ler. Peguei da mão dele.

_"Enquanto não conversarem, ficarão aí!"_

- Ahhh perfeito! Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você! - me fiz de desentendida. À essa altura, todos já deviam estar sabendo que, os dois bobôes aqui, estão presos em uma sala, sozinhos.

- Muito menos eu! - já que eu respondi desse jeito, era certo que ele retrucasse. Típico comportamento infantil de John Carter

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Não conseguia parar. Eu ficava nervosa quando estava perto dele. Alguma coisa nele me irritava, e eu não estava mais aguentando ficar naquele lugar fechado. Tinha que sair...Beber.

- Dá pra você parar quieta? Ta me irritando já. - nem andar eu podia mais! Se ele fosse o santinho eu até parava.

- Eu te encomodo até de longe? Nem parece que nós já fomos um... - dei um sorriso caçoador - esquece... - Abbyyyy, por que você foi tocar nesse bendito assunto? Ele se calou e desviou o olhar como se não quisesse falar no assunto.

Silêncio constrangedor novamente. Ninguém falava, ninguém emitia nenhum som. Havia cansado desse silêncio.Olhei bem pra ele, como se observasse cada parte de seu corpo, cada olhar.

- Ahh Carter, eu tenho uma dúvida! - o jeito era começar a provocar. Se eles queriam taaanto que a gente conversasse, eu comecei.

- Manda. - com uma cara de criança emburrada e com sono, olhando de lado pra mim.

- Quando você foi, sabe, pra África...Você não tinha terminado comigo quando...encontrou... - fiquei sem graça, acho que eu peguei pesado demais, pois a expressão dele foi de surpresa - "ela"! - ele merecia um pouco, ele tinha suas razões pra ir, mas não daquele jeito.

Enquanto falava, ia me sentando no sofá, junto à ele. O encarei, séria como nunca. Queria mesmo saber o que fez ele mudar de idéia sobre nós. Eu o amava o mais puramente possível e jogou isso pela janela como se nada importasse pra ele.

- Simplesmente eu percebi que não se encaixava em nenhuma parte da sua vida. - olhando pro lado, nunca em meu rosto. - E eu, sempre o encarando, tentando olhar seus olhos. Ele não parecia arrependido de seus atos - Eu não era importante pra você. É isso que pareceu pra mim. Sempre em segundo plano! - quando terminou de explicar, olhou em meu rosto. Meus olhos pareciam dois rios de tantas lágrimas. Doía muito saber que ele se sentia assim em relação a mim.

- Eu não me encaixava com você? - falei um pouco mais alto, e uma lágrima havia escapado, cheia de dor - VOCÊ foi embora, VOCÊ me deixou esperando, VOCÊ partiu meu coração! - fiz questão de enfatizar a palavra "Você". - e você nem respondeu minha pergunta... - com um tom mais baixo de voz

- Então, é isso! A gente não nasceu pra ficar junto. - percebi a certeza em suas palavras. Será que ia acabar assim! Uma amizade de anos que se transformou em amor vai acabar assim, dessa forma ridícula?

- É, você...tem razão! - passei meus dedos sobre os olhos, pra tentar conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Nem sabia se ele havia percebido. Virei meu rosto rápido e respirei. _"Abby, que está acontecendo? Você não é assim!"_

Me levantei e fui até a porta, pra ver se já tinham aberto e pra desfarçar minha tristeza.

- Droga, nunca vão abrir essa porta não! Vou matar quem fez isso! - fiz força no trinco, pra ver se pelo menos quebrava ou abria com a força

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde...acho que não! - caçoando da minha cara. Pelo menos ele ainda sabia dar seus foras também

- Ah-ah-ah engraçadinho! - olhei pra trás, na direção dele e caçoei também

Peguei um cigarro em meu bolso e acendi. Sempre que eu fumava, John ficava pensando em alguma coisa. Isso encomodava ele, de algum modo. Ficou me encarando, com aquele rosto que só ele sabe fazer.

- O quê? Estou te encomodando, de novo? - quis provocar pra ver o que ele queria afinal

- Você não tinha parado de fumar? - ensinuando alguma coisa, peguntou passando a mão nos cabelos

- Em momentos como esse, como não tem nada pra beber, eu fumo. - fiz uma cara de certeza - vício é assim, Carter!

- Quando a gente tenta parar, a gente não fuma toda hora! - ironia que me provocava, sempre

- Você continua o mesmo de sempre. E eu paro quando eu quiser. Nãotem mais um John Carter pra me impedir! - ta, agora eu exagerei. Talvez ele nem ligasse, mas não fez uma cara muito boa não.

- É...as pessoas não mudam! - repetiu o que eu havia falado no dia em que me pediria em casamento. Agora ele havia jogado sujo comigo. Não ia deixar por isso mesmo.

- Ai, eu daria tudo pra ter uma garrafa de vodka aqui, na minha frente! - provoquei mais ainda. Eu sabia que era só falar em bebidas que John já ficava revoltado.

- Continua indo no AA? - que perguntinha hein, Carter! Mas é claro que não, estou bem assim, não preciso disso.

Olhei pra ele com uma cara de _"Claro que não!" _e comecei a andar pelo quarto novamente. Procurava alguma coisa pra praticar suturas, que eu não era tão boa assim nessas coisas. Dessa vez, ele ficou quieto, não perguntou um "A". Pensei até que ele havia dormido_."Graças a deus, assim parava de me enxer". _Achei um braço de um boneco, era isso mesmo. Peguei alguns apetrechos e comecei "suturar" o braço. De repente, levei um susto.

- Heey, agora já sei seu ponto fraco na medicina! Achei que você fosse boa em tudo... - pulei de susto quando ouvi voz dele. Ele sempre tinha que fazer isso!

- Que susto John! Achei que estivesse dormindo. - continuei atenta no que eu estava fazendo

- Nooossa, já é meio-dia. Nunca vão tirar a gente daqui não! - John se levantou do sofá e foi até mim. - Ihhhh! Você está se complicando aí né! Está tentando fazer sutura com uma mão só? - já veio se intrometer. Ele acha que é melhor nisso que eu!

- É! E num vem não porque aposto tudo que você não faz melhor. - fazendo birra só pra provocar. Adorava provocá-lo e olhar pra cara que ele faz depois.

-Eu era chamado nos meus tempos de residência - colocou seus braços em volta do meu corpo, pegando minhas mãos. Tá, agora já chega John, pode ir parando por aí! - de o homem-que-fazia-a-melhor-sutura-do-hospital! - com carinha de orgulhoso, eu comecei a rir na cara dele.

Não aguentei, depois dessa eu queria caçoar muito. Mas me segurei ali. Não podia me mexer daqueles braços quentes me envolvendo. Eu estava morrendo de saudade do seu rosto colado no meu. Ele fez com que minha mão virasse certo, pra passar a linha e fechar a sutura. Era simplesmente perfeita, como ele havia falado, ele fazia a melhor sutura! Olhei de lado pra ele, e ele olhou pra mim. Sentia um pequeno arrepio quando ele respirava. Podia sentir seu coração batendo mais rápido. Sem pensar, virei mais meu rosto e, agora, nossos rostos haviam ficado mais póximos um do outro. Ele soltou minhas mãos devagar e, quando nossos lábios iam se encostar, alguem abre a porta. Rapidamente ele dá um passo para trás, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse mais longe. Ahh como eu queria que ninguém tivesse entrado por aquela porta. Como eu queria sentir seus lábios encostando nos meus novamente.

Kerry se já entrou gritando, nem reparou na cena que interrompeu.

- Vocês dois, trabalhando já! - com aquele ar de superior - vou ter uma conversa série com a Lewis!

Nos olhamos sem jeito. Até que ele interrompeu.

- Preciso dar alta pra menina com febre! - meio lento, ele disse andando até a porta

- É...temos trabalho à fazer! - saí da sala também. Só pensava em como que eu queria matar a Kerry , por ter atrapalhado aquele momento que eu esperei tanto pra acontecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Agora as coisas vão esquentar!_


	4. Muitos telefonemas em um dia só!

**_Demorei muuuuuuito, mas to postando. Logo já posto o próximo capítulo. Comentem, por favoooor!! _**

**_As coisas começam a melhorar...por enquanto!_**

XXXXX  
4

- Drª Lockhart, compareça à recepção - ouvi Jerry chamar, enquanto eu suturava um dedo perfurado - Espere só um minuto, eu volto já! - disse à garotinha, que estava sozinha. Eu ainda estava tentando localizar seus pais.  
Tirei minhas luvas e fui até a recepção. Era melhor que fosse importante, ou então eu mataria o Jerry.

- Lockhart, telefone pra excelentíssima! - irônico que só ele.

Nem dei ouvidos ao Jerry e atendi. Não esperava que ninguém me ligasse, por isso achei bem estranho.

- Alô?

- Abby! É a Maggie.

Senti um frio passar pela minha barriga. Não era comum minha mãe me ligar assim, do nada, no meu trabalho. Com certeza, por aí vinha alguma coisa. Fechei os olhos e respondi.

- Heey mãe! Tudo certo?

- Não muito.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? - vi Susan passar por mim. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu andando, enquanto eu sussurrava chamando por ela. Isso não ia ficar assim. Uma hora eu ia pegá-la de jeito

- Abby?

- ...sim mãe, to aqui! - coloquei minhas mãos na testa e apoiei o cotovelo no balcão. _Por que minha mãe tinha que ligar sempre nas piores horas??_

- É o seu irmão, Abby. Ele voltou a morar aqui, mas faz mais de uma semana que ele não volta pra casa, nem liga. Não queria te preocupar, mas eu tinha que avisar você. Estou ficando assustada!

- Ohh... - dei um suspiro - ele pelo menos está tomando os remédios?

- Eu não sei. Ele falou que ia sair e não voltou mais!

- Ele já é adulto, mãe! Cansei de bancar a mãe dele. É sua vez agora! - já ia começar a me exaltar. Não ia suportar passa por tudo aquilo de novo. Se ele quisesse ajuda, que me procurasse.

- É... - uma pausa - só queria que você soubesse. Você deve ter muito trabalho, é melhor eu desligar!

- Depois a gente conversa ok mãe!? - desliguei o telefone, mas ainda fiquei parada, pensando. _"Onde o Eric se meteu dessa vez!?"_ Até que ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Abby? Está tudo bem?? - John me perguntou, colocando sua mão em meu ombro.

- Sim, por que a pergunta? - fui caminhando até o lounge e ele foi me seguindo.

- Por nada, é que...você estava parada, e é difícil você ficar assim! - fui guardando minhas coisas no armário enquanto ele ficava do meu lado, observando cada movimento meu.

- Ahh ta! Okay então. Eu tenho que ir...see U!

- Ahh...a propósito. Você falou com a Susan sobre...

- Não, não. - interrompi apressada, já sabendo do assunto que ele ia comentar - Nem encontrei ela. Mas amanhã eu resolvo! Bom, vou indo.

- Até amanhã!

Saí do lounge e logo em seguida, da emergência. Até vi a Susan, mas não estava afim de falar agora. Meu dia já tinha sido um saco.  
Fui andando devagar. Na verdade eu não queria sair dali. Por mim eu não voltava mais pra minha casa. Pelo menos aqui tem bastante gente e eu não preciso ficar pensando...nele. Pensei em tudo isso olhando para o céu, que não tinha estrela alguma. Caminhei até um banco e sentei lá. Observando o movimento das ambulâncias. _"Isso aqui é bem mais interessante do que a minha vida!"_ Pensei até no meu irmão, que voltou a desaparecer do nada.  
Depois de um tempo refletindo, meu corpo já estava congelando de tanto ficar parado naquele banco. Me levantei, sem vontade alguma de ir embora, mas fui.  
Caminhei até a rua e senti minhas pernas congelarem. Elas não se moveriam por muito tempo mais se eu não tomasse aquele cafézinho. Atravessei a rua, fui até o Jumbo Mart, aproveitei e comprei um café duplo com rosquinhas. Saí lá pra fora pra continuar o meu caminho e meus olhos já começaram a lacrimejar de frio. Acho que Alguém "lá em cima" queria nos matar! O café já estava quase me esquentando quando olhei pro outro lado da calçada e avistei John entrando no seu jipe. Fiquei completamente gelada. Me senti uma adolescente quando encontra sua paixão 'não-correspondida'. _"Hoje não é meu dia!"_ - pensei alto.  
Tentei fingir que não vi ninguém e saí andando. Até que eu ouço um...

- Hey! - olhei pra trás rapidamente, se abaixando pra ver quem estava no carro. Tarde demais.  
Claro que eu sabia quem estava no carro, mas eu só queria me certificar.

- Heyy Carter!! - que diabos ele queria agora?? Deu tempo só de eu pensar e ele já estava do meu lado da calçada, no carro.

- Sabia que está fazendo uns... - ele olhou no relógio e continuou - ...10 graus abaixo de zero essa hora da noite? - me aproximei da sua janela.

- Acho que sim...vejamos...por que é inverno?! - respondi com uma ironia que até Deus duvidou.

- Sim! Mas na verdade, eu queria saber o que você ainda está fazendo aqui. Seu turno acabou faz uma hora mais ou menos... - ele sorriu docemente e eu retribuí com um sorriso forçado.

- Se você não se encomoda, eu vou seguindo meu caminho, se não vou congelar aqui okay!! - passei a mão nos meus olhos que ainda lacrimejavam.

- Ahh Abby! Vamos, entra aí! Não vou deixar você ir pra casa a pé nesse frio! - o que eu temia...Desencostei do carro e fui 'fugindo' da conversa dele.

- Não, não precisa! O que vão pensar se virem eu e você dentro de um carro juntos?! - falei aquilo mais pra despistar, porque eu queria na verdade pular naquele carro. Pelo frio, e por outras coisas a mais. Fui me afastando, mas não tinha saída, ele continuou me seguindo com o carro conforme eu ia andando. _"Por que ele não me deixa em paz logo de uma vez??"_

- É que você é a melhor residente! Não posso deixar você morrer. Se não aquele hospital vira uma bagunça!

- Vocês tem a Neela! Nem vem, sou a pior que vocês já tiveram...Carter, me deixa ir embora poxa!! Não quero encomodar. - parei de andar. Eu ia fazer o joguinho dele dessa vez, se é que aquilo era um jogo.

- Você sabe muito bem que a sua casa fica no caminho da minha! Entra aí!

-Ta bom!! Fazer o que né... - fiz disfeita, e ele pareceu não ter gostado muito. Entrei no carro, fiz uma cara de santa e o encarei.

- Ta feliz?

- Aaaagooora sim! - ele desviou seu olhar e ligou o carro. O clima simplesmente mudou, de uma hora pra outra. _"Por que nossa relação era sempre assim?" - ainda procuro a resposta._

Olhava o movimento na rua enquanto o silêncio permanecia entre nós. Senti meu celular vibrar e atendi rapidamente. Pelo menos cortarou aquele silêncio horrível.

- Alô? - olhei pro John, que ao mesmo tempo olhou pra mim com uma cara gigante de interrogação enquanto parava no farol vermelho.

- Desculpa estar ligando assim tão tarde, Srta Lockhart! - ainda não fazia idéia de quem era.

- Quem é?? - fiz uma cara de desentendida, e o John fingiu que não estava prestando atenção. Fingiu incrivelmente mal.

- É o proprietário do seu apartamento! Srta Lockhart, eu preciso do imóvel urgentemente. O quanto antes possível!

- O quê? Você não pode simplesmente me mandar sair de uma hora pra outra! - comecei a gritar mesmo. Imaginei a cara que o moço fez.

- Srta Lockhart, já falei com a imobiliária! Preciso do apartamento agora mesmo.

- Ta, mais qual é o prazo?

- Amanhã eu preciso que a casa já esteja toda desocupada!

- O quê? Ahh mas não mesmo! Não posso conseguir um lugar pra morar em...horas! O senhor que espere.

- Já encaminhei o transporte para amanhã, de tarde! Entenda, por favor, é minha avó!

- Ta, ótimo! Droga! - desliguei antes, pra não soltar um palavrão daqueles.  
Joguei meu celular na bolsa e bufei. Como eu iria encontrar um lugar pra ficar em menos de 24 horas??

- Problemas? - finalmente o caladinho falou. Agora, bem acanhado pelo jeito.

- Sim muitos! - eu respondi em bem alto, como se fosse resolver alguma coisa. - O cara lá praticamente me botou pra fora de casa! Que beleza de vida a minha! - bufei novamente, já avistando meu prédio mais a frente.

- Calma, Abby! - ele estacionou na frente de casa e eu já ia descendo quando ele me tocou levemente no braço, me fazendo sentar no banco - Heey! Me explica o que aconteceu direito! Afinal, nós somos amigos né?! - ele me encarou, pronunciando cada palavra com calma. Senti um arrepio tomar conta de mim quando ele terminou.

- S-sim! - olhei pro lado, como se eu estivesse desviando do seu olhar. Em seguida, passei minha mão em minha testa, mostrando meu cansaço. - O proprietário me mandou sair daqui em menos de 24 horas, por que vai usar a casa! Eu estou ferrada.

- Não esquenta! Pra tudo tem uma solução. - ele olhou pra frente, como se estivesse pensando em algo - Já sei! Você fica na minha casa. Tem dois quartos com suíte e tem espaço suficiente lá. - me assustei com o que ele disse e ele provavelmente reparou na minha feição e completou - Claro, só por enquanto, até você arranjar outro lugar!

- Não, não posso aceitar mesmo. Posso falar com a Susan hoje, e ir pra lá mas...Bom, boa noite! - a coisa que eu mais queria era conseguir dizer sim

- E onde você vai dormir hoje?

- Aqui ué.

- Com esse pó todo que vai formar com você encaixotando as coisas?

- Aiai Carter... - ele estendeu a mão e me deixou com mais vontade ainda de dizer aquela bendita palavrinha positiva.

- Eu te ajudo a encaixotar as coisas! E ai, o que me diz?? - ele continuava me pressionando, com a mão estendida, esperando pra encontrar com a minha.

- Eu não consigo recusar uma oferta tão tentadora assim...Contanto que me ajude hoje aqui e que por nenhuma circunstância alguém do County descubra sobre isso! - apertei sua mão, e logo me veio memórias de quando eu conheci ele a uns anos atrás.

- Feito! - continuamos balançando nossas mãos como dois bobos.

- John...Desculpa por hoje okay! É que ás vezes eu penso sobre...Mas até que foi bem engraçado, e esclarecedor né... - eu disse de um jeito mais sério. Peguei o café e as rosquinhas na mão.

- Yeah, foi mesmo...Mas eu também lhe devo desculpas! Fui um bobo.

- Agora que estamos perdoados, se a gente não for arrumar aquelas tralhas que eu tenho, a gente não termina nunca mais! - eu terminei e saí do carro com um sorriso enorme. - Pelo menos rosquinhas e café nós temos!

- Tudo o que eu realmente preciso pra trabalhar!

Logo em seguida, ele fez o mesmo.  
Não me sentia tão bem assim fazia muito tempo!

XXXXXX

_**logo, logo vem maaaais!! ;)**_


	5. Um novo lugar

**_Mais um capítulo!! Demorei, mas to meio apertada com o tempo aki! Só pra avisar, essa fanfic é na época da 12ª temporada, mas com Susan. E o Carter não sai em The Show Must Go On! Ou seja, a Abby nunca fica com o Luka e sim com..._**

XXXXX  
5

Já passava das 3 a última vez que eu havia olhado no relógio, e nós ainda não tínhamos encaixotado nem metade das coisas que faltavam. Havia acabado o café, as rosquinhas e tudo mais o que eu tinha em casa. Estávamos exaustos, e o pior de tudo, sem o bendito café!

- Nem mais um pouco?? - John perguntou pela enésima vez, mas dessa vez, verificou a chaleira, procurando por mais café.

- Não Carter, já repeti umas quinhentas vezes que não! - soltei uma gargalhada logo depois - Podia existir um "café delivery". Assim ficava mais fácil!

- Nós podíamos montar um café delivery! Medicina não serve pra nada mesmo... - achei que ele estava brincando, mas sua expressão continuava séria. Olhei pra ele como se fosse um extraterrestre. _John Carter falando uma coisa dessas?_

- Foi uma brincadeira! - ele sorriu daquele jeito perfeito dele.  
Eu sorri de volta guardando umas revistas que estavam no banheiro. Quando voltei, John olhava algumas fotos. Parecia bem interessado.

- O que você está vendo que está tão interessante aí? - perguntei, chegando mais perto, pra ver melhor.

- Achei algumas fotos que eu...achei que já nem existiam mais! - peguei o album de fotos de sua mão enquanto olhava.  
Eram algumas fotos de quando nós saímos com o Eric e sua suposta namorada há alguns anos atrás. Aquele dia tinha sido incrível!

- É... - troquei olhares entre as fotos e com ele - ...por quê? Você achou que eu tinha te entregado todas as fotos?? - lá vamos nós voltar pro passado novamente.

- Não, não! É...talvez! - ele disse bem baixinho e continuou me encarando por algum tempo mais. Aproveitei pra admirar seus olhos. Seu olhar sempre dizia tudo que palavras não podiam expressar.  
- Claro que não! Não posso evitar que o sr... - apontei pra ele - ...faça parte do meu passado! - joguei o albúm em alguma caixa e continuei guardando as revistas.  
Ficou um silêncio por alguns minutos. Podemos dizer, alguns looongos minutos!

- Carter! Me ajuda com essa cômoda aqui? Acho que você aguenta mais que eu! - chamei ele do meu quarto.

- Bom, acho que sim! Onde você quer que eu levo? - ele perguntou vindo até o quarto e limpando a mão em uma flanela.

- Na sala, pra nós desmontarmos! Aqui não tem lugar pra fazer isso! Tem certeza que não é muito pesado?

- Ahh eu aguento sim! - ele sempre queria se fazer de forte pra cima de mim. Mas eu sempre duvidava!

- Eu pego aqui em embaixo e você só segura a parte da frente! - ele falava como se fizesse isso todo dia.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mudanças, Carter! Você alguma vez já fez isso? - fui caçoando, enquanto ele pegava na cômoda de um modo meio desajeitado, parecia que não sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo.

- Não...Mas posso tentar né?! - te peguei!

Fomos andando com a cômoda. Eu olhava pra cara dele fazendo a maior força do mundo, comecei a rir e acabei soltando onde eu estava segurando por um descuido. Resultou na queda da cômoda e na queda de Carter logo em seguida.

- Ohh Meu deusss! Abby!! Você quer me matar?? Fala logo que eu fico preparado antes. - ele gritara pra todo mundo ouvir. Depois ele começara a se contorcer no chão da sala, de dor. E eu não parava de rir. Aquela cena deveria ter sido filmada!

- Iihhh que mimaaadoo!! - percebi que ele sentia dor de verdade - John! Deus, desculpe!! É que...eu não aguentei! - continuei rindo, sem reparar que ele ainda estava no chão se contorcendo.

- Ahh não foi tão ruim assim foi?! - andei até ele, mudando rapidamente minha expressão. Ele não parecia estar brincando.

- Abby!! Acho que eu...aaai!

- O que ta doendo? Onde machucou?? - perguntei preocupada, apalpando ele por inteiro.

- Minhas costas.

- Calma, já vai passar, desculpa mesmo! Vem, senta aqui no sofá. - ajudei-o a levantar-se. Percebi que ele estava fazendo um pouco de "docinho", mas é típico de Carter.

- Quer algum remédio pra dor?? Se está tão insuportável assim... - ele permanecia com os olhos fechados, com uma feição de dor.

- Não, não! Eu ainda evito esse tipo de coisa.

- Desculpa de novo!! Eu não to facilitando nada hoje né?

- Podemos terminar isso tudo amanhã?! - ele já foi melhorando sua expressão. Sua dor parecia estar melhorando. Parecia mais uma escapatória para não continuar com aquela coisa toda de mudança.

- Claro, não temos que fazer isso tudo agora! Já está tarde, com os gritos que você deu, vamos acabar sendo expulsos daqui! Não quero ser expulsa do mesmo lugar duas vezes!! Vamos embora, eu te ajudo!

- Abby...desculpa pela cômoda okay?

- Ela está bem melhor do que você, acredite! Só me prometa que logo que chegar no County amanhã, vai tirar uma radiografia! Eu mesma faço a ficha pro senhor, ok!

- Ok, Dra. Lockhart! - ele foi se apoiando em mim devagar, afinal ele tinha que chegar até o carro pelo menos.

Colocou seus braços em volta do meu corpo. Senti novamente sua respiração perto de meu rosto. Não sabia se eu ficava feliz por tudo isso, ou ficava ainda mais triste por não poder falar a ele o que eu sentia.  
Enquanto eu trancava a casa e íamos caminhando pro carro, não conseguia tirar meu olhar dele. Tudo vinha na minha mente. Saudades, raiva, amor e logo em seguida mais raiva. Eu não podia lidar com todos aqueles sentimentos novamente. Sabia que o coração dele não me pertencia mais. Mas sabia também que o meu sempre pertenceria a ele.  
Com esses pensamentos, eu já estava dentro do carro dirigindo pra casa dele. Me questionei se ainda lembra o caminho. Liguei o som alto, mas mesmo assim o folgado dormia como um anjo.  
Chegamos rápido na casa do John, mas nada dele acordar. Experimentei dar uma freada brusca pra ver se ele não acordava.

- O quê? Abby? Você ta maluca? Que susto... - fez aquela carinha assustada de sempre.

- Já chegamos! - exclamei e logo saí do carro pra pegar as coisas que eu precisava no porta-malas.

- Chegamos sim...e VIVOS graças a Deus! - ele caçoou antes de descer do carro pra me ajudar.

Levamos tudo lá pra dentro e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi enxer a chaleira de água e já separou o pó de café. Sentei-me em um dos banquinhos na cozinha e fiquei observando ele preparar as coisas.

- Então...não vai ser encômodo mesmo eu ficar por aqui uns dias? Não quero atrapalhar em nada. - eu fui dizendo e ele já fazia um lanche para nós.

- Abby, claro que não! Eu convidei não foi?? E além de tudo, vivo sozinho aqui já faz um tempo, é até bom ter companhia por perto. Alguém que a gente goste... - terminou, apenas trocando alguns olhares comigo, me deixando sem jeito.

Ele terminou um dos lanches e me entregou. Parecia estar delicioso e pra quem não comia desde o café da tarde estava melhor ainda. O café finalmente ficara pronto e o sanduíche dele também.

- Café abençoado! - ele afirmou, tentando quebrar o silêncio. Eu simplesmente sorri.

- Pra quem tava querendo até mudar de profissão só pra ter café, é mesmo! - eu ri e tomei um gole do café. Ele fez o mesmo, e em seguida olhou em seu relógio.

- Nossa, já passa das 4! Você tem plantão amanhã?? - ele perguntou surpreso - Infelizmente eu tenho! Mas to acostumada a ficar acordada assim. A minha insônia é fogo. - eu terminei olhando pra baixo, sem encará-lo. O silêncio prevaleceu, então eu continuei - ...Por isso eu vou dormir quando der essa última mordida! - fiz o que eu havia dito e levei a xícara na pia, a lavei e voltei a me sentar no banco. Fiquei sem jeito de ir pro quarto sem ele me mostrar nada ainda. Acho que ele nem tinha percebido.

- Haam, John... - olhei sem graça pra ele enquanto esperava que um dia caísse a ficha.

- O que? - ele indagou com uma cara de desentendido. Esperava mais esperteza dele, apesar de que ele sempre foi lerdo.

- Onde eu vou ficar?! - olhei para baixo quando terminei e ri baixinho, envergonhada.

- Ahh desculpa. - agora ele ficara sem jeito, rindo um pouco também - Deixa eu te levar até o quarto então. - ele levantou-se e rainda reclamou das costas incomodando.

- Suas costas ainda estao doendo?? - indaguei, colocando minhas mãos em suas costas enquanto o seguia.

- Um pouco, mas nada que uma noite de sono não resolva! - ele afirmou, querendo me convencer de não lembrar da radiografia que ele teria que tirar no dia seguinte.

- Carter, não tem escapatória. Você vai tirar um raio X querendo ou não! - eu disse num tom mais autoritário e ele sorriu em seguida.

- Regra número 1 das mulheres: Nunca a desobedeça, por mais que você não queira! - ele provocou e eu retruquei com um sorriso de orgulho.

- Pelo menos você ta aprendendo bem essa regra! - insinuei, dando um tapinha em seu ombro e ele logo em seguida concordou - Bom, seu novo quarto é aqui! Pode ficar a vontade e fazer o que quiser... - ele terminou e riu irônico, mostrando o quarto, ou melhor, a suíte que eu ficaria - Meu quarto é do lado, por isso eu escuto tudo o que você faz aqui e você me escutará lá! - ele me encarou e eu ri como uma boba.

- Ah então eu não posso fazer o que eu quiser! - sorri sarcasticamente e ele retrucou - Vou deixar você descansar, até porque já são 5 da manhã e você tem plantão!

- Na verdade, meu plantão é às 8. - fiz uma cara de decepcionada e bocejei de sono logo em seguida.

- Boa sorte então! Meu plantão é a noite a maioria dos dias, então não vai ter problema!

- Ahh mas ficar com você nunca foi problema! - terminei de falar e logo senti um arrependimento por ter dito aquilo. Percebi que esse comentário havia deixado ele totalmente sem graça.

- Como eu já disse - ele desviou o olhar pra janela - vou deixar você descansar, se não amanhã a Weaver estrangula a Susan! - aquele comentário fez nos fez gargalhar.

- Boa noite, Abby. Qualquer coisa me chama! - ele finalizou com um sorriso perfeito e já ia saindo quando eu o parei

- Haam...Boa noite pra você também! - desviei o olhar em seguida e ele saiu, fechando a porta.  
Olhei cada detalhe daquele quarto e me senti estranha.  
Ele tinha morado com ela aqui, isso me incomodava, e muito. E isso me fez refletir sobre o que eu estava fazendo lá. Mas era só por um tempo e logo isso tudo ia acabar.  
Parei de pensar naquelas coisas e caí na cama. Nem me troquei direito, simplesmente dormi.


End file.
